Fallen
by Lain. H
Summary: Naruto's body lays bloody, broken, and beyond repair. Using a forbidden jutsu Naruto is able to remain in the plane of existance but at what cost? [Naru x Hina] Disclaimer:I do not own


Fallen

A/N: I had posted this story once but I decided to take it down because it had way too many errors for my liking so I think I will actually redo most parts of this story and start over from scratch in others. I hope you enjoy this story.

Prologue: Silence

"Demons like you shouldn't be allowed to exist!" A shinobi yelled as he threw three kunai with explosive tags attached to them. Filled with the rage and hatred of the village of Konoha, the kunais fiercely exploded throwing a bloody, wounded Naruto to the ground. As Naruto's still, almost lifeless body hit the ground with a loud thud, a large group of Konoha chuunins pounced upon the helpless genin. Hoping to rid Konoha of the 'evil' which has plagued it's existence for twelve years. One of the chuunins had the audacity to call this noble. "Naruto…no Kyuubi you have terrorized this humble village for far too long. With your presence you only cause people to relive that horrible day in which you decimated our village and claimed the lives of many. So as atonement for your sins…we as the shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato will condemn you to hell…amen…" The same chuunin declared and plunged a kunai into the chest of Naruto. Fresh blood splattered on the flagstones as Naruto's life slowly started to fade away… Seeing that their mission was completed the chuunins left the body of a dying Naruto in the streets as a slight drizzle started to fall. The rain started to fall harder and harder as if mourning the death of the innocent.

'**This can't be happening…Naruto must live if not to complete my own goals for life but his own. He must make a future for himself despite the pain that the village has brought onto him.'** Kyuubi thought as he brought Naruto into his sub consciousness. Naruto's wounds started to rapidly heal yet even the healing would not be enough this time**. "Naruto you must wake up…I know you aren't dead yet…"** The fox stated in a soft tone.

The blonde was still at first; his clothes were all torn from the jutsus that had torn his body to ribbons. His body was battered and bruised beyond repair from the stomping and beating of the people. A sudden healthy pulse alerted Kyuubi to Naruto's fight against the icy cold grip of death.

Kyuubi used this sign to his advantage and started pumping even more chakra into the boy's body. Naruto's chest continued to rise and fall as Naruto received more and more of Kyuubi's healing chakra. His heart rate was uneven yet he struggled on. **"Naruto wake up."** Kyuubi commanded again this time with more force. At this Naruto started to stir, his eyes fluttered open to see the faint glow of Kyuubi's chakra.

_Where am I?_ Naruto asked as he tried to push himself up with his arms. Intense pain shot through his entire body as if he were being pierced by thousands of kunai. The pain stole Naruto's breath as he gasped for air. Kyuubi gave off a soft chuckle as he stared at his container.

"Baka don't do that or you really will die." Kyuubi stated.

_Nani I'm not dead?_ Naruto asked as he looked up at the ceiling through the soft veil of light over his body.

"**No kit, but you don't have much time left so I'll get straight to the point."** Kyuubi stated as the soft red glow of the chakra dissipated. **"I am going to assume that you want to live on." **The fox stated.

'Of course.' Naruto replied as if the answer was as plain as day.

"**Good because I wasn't going to give you a choice. I will create for you a new body that is a shadow of yourself. All of your current qualities will be sealed within yourself and your strengths will turn into your weaknesses and vice versa all of your memories will be with you though I have no idea how complete they may be."** Kyuubi informed. **"Use this to fulfill your dreams." **The fox said. Naruto nodded in understanding.

_Hopefully this will make your life a little better…Naruto. _ **"Also I am giving you some of my demonic blood as it will be beneficial to you in the long run. One thing you must never do is reveal your real name except to those that you completely trust."** Kyuubi informed, Naruto again remained silent and nodded his head in understanding. Kyuubi sighed and started a long stream of hand seals in his 'human' form. When the jutsu was complete the surrounding area around Naruto turned black. Naruto looked around in wonder.

_What is Kyuubi doing?_ Naruto asked the darkness as he lay there floating in the vast expanse.

"**Kit it is time for you to face the world again, but this time I will be able to guide you to your destiny in pure innocence. No one will know that I am within you unless you tell them. Your rebirth is the atonement for my sins…Kuchiyose Kinjutsu: Souseki Kousei!"** Kyuubi roared and a blinding flash of light stunned Naruto. As the light dimmed back down Naruto was laying in a pool of blood of his former self. Naruto burned his old body and fled into the distance.

- -

The rain had started falling heavier and heavier. Torrents of rainfall quickly flooded the empty streets of Konoha. Except the streets weren't so empty, there in the middle of the dirt road of Konoha's business sector was a boy no older than twelve in all black clothing. He was wearing simple black pants and a black shirt. A shuriken holster was strapped to both thighs. His black sandals were new and comfortable. Covering all of that was a black cloak that held many pouches for carrying may things. On his back was a small pack that held scrolls and other various shinobi tools. The most stunning thing about this boy was his unruly white hair, deathly pale skin and pupil less dark gray eyes. The eyes of this man were those of who had killed his own soul in order to continue on with a pain driven life.

_This is…me._ Naruto thought as he looked at his reflection in the puddle. A slight smirk lit up his face as he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Leaving the world of troubles in the past…

- -

Kuchiyose Kinjutsu: Souseki Kousei (**Summoning forbidden technique: genesis rebirth) **A forbidden jutsu that is a combination of a kuchiyose and fuuin jutsu. It draws out the person's soul while creating a body with reversed qualities. If the jutsu is used incorrectly one will have created a body with limited to no memories of the past. This jutsu's origins are unknown and only the Kyuubi is capable of using it.


End file.
